slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sheep Slime/If Techy Was Less Gary Stu...
"We can do more if we work together... right?" Appearance In Human Form, has a cerulean blue hoodie, electric blue eyes, and indigo canine ears and tail. Mouth remains human but has a dog-like nose. Hair is brown with lighter brown tips. Pants are black jeans with a singular white stripe down the right side. Most used form. In Slime Form, Techy is a blue slime with noticable dog-like features, such as a canine tail, ears, ect. In Delta Form, they are in their human form, and due to the power that comes in this form, it will cause him to continue living for only one minute before they use up the rest of their life force making this form. This form is his normal human-form, but with a glowing blue band around his eyes, and black wings that glow electric blue at the tips. Also requires Techy be at "full health" or have high energy/determination when this is activated. Personality Techy is a nice, kind and fun slime who loves technology. Wont give up on anything, even if said thing seems impossible, Techy will try and find a way to make the Impossible... possible! Being filled with what he considers "determination", he has a strong will for life and powers through with fierce strength. It takes alot to get the guy sad! The only things that really do is the death of close friends or lovers, in which he will retaliate fiercely. Biggest weakness is a more-than-slight fear for others due to the past hate. Backstory (Warning: Heavy focus on the "TheTabbySlime is RPMaster" theory!) (also alot of fourth wall breaking) Techy was a dog-like slime with a puppeteer past the fourth wall obsessed with Undertale. Everywhere they went, every battle they had, it would always be an Undertale theme. Now, Techy hadn't known anything about this "Undertale" as a slime and all, and was actually driven away from it due to how much Undertale was already incorperated into their life, including spoilers for the game, making it pointless to play. Techy's "puppeteer past the fourth wall" gave him strength, power, and things that they thought would make Techy... happy. Techy didn't care about power. Even if they knew they were simply a design made by their creator to play a certain role, and was forcibly given a love for Dancey, he couldn't help it. However, they regret whenever they fought over her. Techy didn't like battles between friends for another friend, and someday hoped for peace. They could work something out. The world didn't need to be solved with violence... but hey, being a puppet meant no control. He would even hope to be defeated in some matches, but alas, overtime was forced to try harder. Oh well. As Techy's puppeteer wasn't well liked between the puppeteers of other characters, Techy wasn't liked either. They were, in fact, almost hated by the others. Techy watched from afar as their creator left, created a new account, and returned. Techy hoped they'd also change how they handled situations, and hoped they were going to roleplay with more common sense... but came back just like before. Maybe that was part of them. Something that couldn't be changed. Their creator eventually left again, for better or the worse, and Techy was abandoned. Techy would never roleplay again. Why? Had Techy done something wrong? It wasn't their fault, was it? They couldn't be adopted by any of the other's puppeteers, as they were abandoned, not put for adoption, and with their actions nobody would want them anyways. His existence would fade away and be forgotten, and if it was remembered, it would be remembered as "Gary Stu" and someone nobody liked. Shone in a negative light by someone else. What a lonely existence. Relations Normal Characters Often disliked due to their past history of being known as a "Gary Stu" (not Squidy, Mallory) and pulling powers from nowhere. With those days being long gone, atleast hopefully if this remake is ever used, they hope to mend their relationship with them, but knows they will constantly dislike him for that past. Dancey Distant crush. Genuinely likes, but usually forced to battle for her by their creator. Lemmy Will act like a friend towards, but keeps a close eye on them due to their shared crush on Dancey. When Dancey isn't nearby, they would along very well, and go explorin' and such. Emphasis on "would". Lemmy seems to dislike Techy for more than liking Dancey... Current Info Roleplays * ??? Number of Deaths: 1(?) Number of Kills: 0 Diet Veggies Favorite Carrots Themes Battle Theme Last Stand (sounds so messy criii) Powers Heavily reduced. Gravity Altering Can alter gravity for one specific individual, throwing them against walls, floors, ceilings, ect. Can only go five yards away before being out of range and dropping the individual to their correct gravity. Takes plenty of energy and can only focus on one object at one time, and the weight of the object can take more or less energy. Technological Blast Summons a large wolf skull with the ability to fire beams of energy. As the charge time is about five seconds, they are very easy to dodge, as you simply have to get out of the way while it charges, as it cannot shift position while charging. Along with this, he can only summon two at a time, maaaybe three if in a very good mood. Last Stand (DELTA) Rarely used in RPs. In Last Stand, Techy gains mass telekinesis and a large surge of adrenaline (boosting his energy), which he can try to destroy his opponents, but only has a minute to do so, as he starts fading away in this stage due to how much life force is needed to maintain the form. Techy is also granted flight from crow-like wings. This form is also very painful to use, the whole body aching as life force seeps away by the second, so it means a very, very close friend or love must be in danger in order to use this form. Trivia * Fears others due to the hate they had recieved before.' (Also the reason why TheTabbySlime/RPMaster left.)' ** Although they went off topic plenty of times, if they were willing to adapt and mature to less Undertale references, they could actually be a decent RPer. ** Everyone is redeemable if they try hard enough <3 ** That still won't excuse the fact that TheTabbySlime (and Yokai, on the topic of blocking users) have been given multiple chances in redemption, and never quite used those chances, continuing their "crime". I particularly admire TTS's "determination" in staying with the wikia, making multiple accounts and such just for this one. They never really had to, however. Just come and ask for advice on how to become a better RPer, follow that advice, and maybe something will work out! (if TTS is reading this on another one of his multiple accounts) * Hopefully this contains less Undertale references, with only minor ones, since if they were wiped out completely, Techy wouldn't be Techy! Gallery Old GIFs from before remake. Kept for the sake of it. New Piskel.gif New Piskel (1).gif New Piskel (2).gif Techy Battle Sprite (Human).gif Techy Battle Sprite (DETERMINATION).gif Techy Battle Sprite (HumanBADtime).gif Transformation.gif New Techyfied.png Category:Blog posts